fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Parius
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki The Parius! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 18:33, March 25, 2012 Welcome Hey. First, sign your posts so it's easier for people to reply to you. If you have questions, you can ask me or any of the other admins.(Persona and Ash) That's what we're here for. Also, the Fairy Tail Wiki is full of helpful information on the series-- it's well put together, so no need to worry. Welcome to the Fanon, Parius. I hope you enjoy your time here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, in edit mode, click "Add other templates". Then, in the search bar, start typing in the word "property". A list of suggestions will drop down. Click the one that says "Template: Property", it should be the very first one. It will take you to the edit mode of said template. Then type your user name into the blank textbox on the left side. Click preview to make sure it looks right; then hit publish and there you have it. Also make sure that before you do all this, the blinking cursor is at the top of the article-- so the template is at the right place.' ' Now. that's the long way, went you go to templates, it should have "Template: Property" under mosty frequently used-- just click that and you're taken to the template. I hope that helps. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Looks like you figured the image thing out. Also, you're not signing your post right, it doesn't link to your talk page. Just hit the signature button.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It's alright. Also, sure, I'll check it out later for you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not done yet, but you need to work on your grammar and spelling in articles. A good article should have both presentable grammar and spelling. Slip ups are gonna happen though, I understand. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) There's a link to a spellcheck site under community messages, just so you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You can ask someone if they want to RP with you, as in like a battle. I'm not doing RPs as is, since I have school and enough of my own stuff on here to worry about, sorry.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) The Seals of Heaven and Hell a couple of things: 1 here are the kanji and romanji for the magic: 天国と地獄のシール and Tengokutodjigoku no shīru 2 would it be alright if i made a character that uses this magic? Leengard Ustan 02:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) your welcome, and those parameters will be followed. Parius will be the teacher, and i'll let you know as soon as i get started on a page Leengard Ustan 00:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, character made, see Tamashi Kui and let me know what you think Leengard Ustan 02:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) yeah, sure you can leave it as a comment i don't mind Leengard Ustan 22:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Roleplay, perhaps? lol that sounds interesting, so sure, why not? i had an idea for a "corrupted" seal release for Tamashi but haven't decided how to do that, this might help Leengard Ustan 22:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, do we want it as a backstory-type of roleplay? like when Tamashi parts ways with Parius, or do you have a different plan? Leengard Ustan 01:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) alright, i've got it started here A Test from the Past Leengard Ustan 01:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) cool Knightwalker591 23:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lol Executioner of the Council "Executioner" isn't actually an official title. In fact, I have him as a Special Operations Agent in his infobox. The task has merely fallen to him because Diaz saw that his skillset was perfect for this kind of work. --[[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 02:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course. You can even make him the former head if you want. [[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 02:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Fire magic stuff Fire magic is a basic elemental magic, while Fire-Make is a Maker Magic variation of it. You'd need to ask the person who made it, to use it. But having fire magic would not automatically give the character the ability to use Fire-Make.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It's up to you to know if he needs it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Character Link Of course! Use whatever idea you feel in mine with our characters! Thank you and I really like your ideas for Atama! Have you ever thought of hellfire? EmperorMasakado 23:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: 10 Blades Sounds like epic fun, sure i'll help out with that ^_^ plus i think i kinda already made a hammer than sorta fits that see Gottes Hexenjäger Leengard Ustan 02:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) yeah, saw the pages after i left you the message, but yeah, I'll make a character to weild one of them, i'd like to have Shiroizugaikotsu if someone else hasn't claimed it already Leengard Ustan 02:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) alright, and i'll do what i can to get as many people looking at that page as possible Leengard Ustan 02:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) still working on coming up with a character to weild Shiroizugaikotsu, but did you have any specific powers that the sword was supposed to have? or should i come up with something myself? Leengard Ustan 04:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) k, thanks for the info that is probably already on the page, but just wanted to make sure Leengard Ustan 05:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea there is, but your page needs an infobox, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm setting up right now (in the other tab). Also, I'm renaming the page. By renaming, I mean, removing the "The". Never put that at the start of the title of an organization. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Parius Chitose Review Just letting you know that I'm currently working on his review. Expect it to be done within the next couple of days. You can follow my progress here. [[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 22:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sorry, man. Only I make Vistas for now. Why not make your own noble family? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, if they're in some good standing, sure, you can make them friends with the Vistas but not at the level of the Uzumaki/Senju. I wouldn't really consider losing many members to violence a fall from grace, unless it was an internal conflict. It's more like just a decline in a prestige. Fall from grace is like the family did something wrong and immoral altogether. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out. But first, I'd say call them the Chitose Family. I mean, FT is all western culture where the japanese culture is limited to just weapons and attire for a small amount of people. Clan's most of an eastern term, but that's up to you. No big deal in the end.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about that helped the Military part though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC)